


It Was Always You

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Thilbo! at the Disco [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo Is Awesome, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Bilbo starts to get dreams of his hobbit life and dwarf Thorin Oakenshield. He ventures off to look for the reincarnated dwarf, not aware that Human!Thorin is looking for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You




End file.
